Mario Baumgartner
Mario Baumgartner is a German brickfilmer. He is known for his Harry Potter trailer series and also for multiple films that placed in Steinerei festivals including Stone-Time, 5 Wochen Schnee and MEIER.Mario Baumgartner's YouTube channel In 2006, he coordinated the first German community project, Star Trek: Dawn. On June 17, 2006, Baumgartner launched the brickfilm tutorial and resources website BrickTrick.de.BrickTrick.de launch thread On August 18, 2007, Baumgartner and "snake22" launched the website Brick-Cinema.com.Brick-Cinema.com official launch thread On this site, users could upload their brickfilms in flash video format and vote on what films should remain on the site, to maintain a good quality standard. The site also hosted contests including an annual Christmas contest. Neither of these websites are currently still online. Filmography | 2004 || Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire Trailer[https://www.brickboard.de/forum/viewtopic.php?f=2&t=177 Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire Trailer thread] || |- | 2005 || Büro-Jones Pre-View [https://www.brickboard.de/forum/viewtopic.php?f=2&t=185 Büro-Jones Pre-View release thread] || |- | 2005 || Harry Potter 5 Trailer[https://www.brickboard.de/forum/viewtopic.php?f=2&t=326 Harry Potter 5 Trailer release thread] || |- | 2005 || TV Teaser || Created for KiKA[https://web.archive.org/web/20071205193129/http://www.brick-potter.de:80/kika.php KiKA films page archive] |- | 2005 || Star Wars || Created for KiKA |- | 2005 || Jurassic-Park || Created for KiKA |- | 2005 || Titanic || Created for KiKA |- | 2006 || The Secret || Steinerei 2006 entry[https://www.brickboard.de/forum/viewtopic.php?f=2&t=597 The Secret release thread] |- | 2006 || IBM [https://www.brickboard.de/forum/viewtopic.php?f=2&t=607 IBM release thread] || |- | 2006 || Star Trek: Dawn || Community project coordinated by Mario Baumgartner Created for Janus TV[https://www.brickboard.de/forum/viewtopic.php?f=2&t=745 Star Trek: Morgendämmerung release thread] |- | 2007 || Stone-Time || Steinerei 2007 Jury third place and Audience second place choices[https://www.brickboard.de/forum/viewtopic.php?f=2&t=943 Stone-Time release thread] |- | 2007 || Brick Film Cinema || |- | 2007 || Magic Cola Christmas Truck || Brick-Cinema.com Christmas Contest 2007 second place winner[https://www.brickboard.de/forum/viewtopic.php?f=2&t=1209 Magic Cola Christmas Truck release thread] |- | 2008 || Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Trailer[https://www.brickboard.de/forum/viewtopic.php?f=2&t=1278 Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Trailer release thread] || |- | 2008 || Bat Boyz || Steinerei 2008 entry[https://www.brickboard.de/forum/viewtopic.php?f=2&t=1454 Bat Boyz release thread] |- | 2008 || ManChilds[https://www.brickboard.de/forum/viewtopic.php?f=2&t=1661 ManChilds release thread] || |- | 2009 || 5 Wochen Schnee || Steinerei 2009 Jury second place choice[https://www.brickboard.de/forum/viewtopic.php?t=2006 5 Wochen Schnee release thread] |- | 2009 || Pimp my Kitchen mit Bruce Willis || Commissioned by KüchenTreff Publicly released in 2012[https://www.brickboard.de/forum/viewtopic.php?f=2&t=3945 Pimp my Kitchen mit Bruce Willis thread] |- | 2010 || Happy Birthday Sandra[https://www.brickboard.de/forum/viewtopic.php?f=2&t=2438 Sandra wird heut´ 30 Jahr´... thread] || |- | 2010 || Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Trailer 7.a[https://www.brickboard.de/forum/viewtopic.php?f=2&t=2501 Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes (Trailer) release thread] (German voices) || |- | 2010 || Auf der Suche nach Glück || Steinerei 2010 Brickfilmer third place choice[https://www.brickboard.de/forum/viewtopic.php?f=2&t=2663 Auf der Suche nach Glück release thread] |- | 2011 || Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Trailer 7.2[https://www.brickboard.de/forum/viewtopic.php?f=2&t=3119 Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes Teil 2 release thread] (German voices) || |- | 2011 || Köttel - oder: wie man seine Frau los wird[https://www.brickboard.de/forum/viewtopic.php?f=2&t=3249 Köttel - oder: wie man seine Frau los wird thread] || |- | 2011 || Chili - oder: wie man seine Frau los wird[https://www.brickboard.de/forum/viewtopic.php?f=2&t=3253 Chili - oder: wie man seine Frau los wird thread] || |- | 2011 || HASI?? - oder: wie man seine Frau los wird[https://www.brickboard.de/forum/viewtopic.php?f=2&t=3256 HASI?? - oder: wie man seine Frau los wird thread] || |- | 2011 || 50/50 - oder: wie man seine Frau los wird[https://www.brickboard.de/forum/viewtopic.php?f=2&t=3260 50/50 - oder: wie man seine Frau los wird thread] || |- | 2011 || Sexy - oder: wie man seine Frau los wird[https://www.brickboard.de/forum/viewtopic.php?f=2&t=3282 Sexy - oder: wie man seine Frau los wird thread] || |- | 2011 || Angel vs. Devil - oder: wie man seine Frau los wird || |- | 2012 || ScheissNachbar - oder: wie man seine Frau los wird[https://www.brickboard.de/forum/viewtopic.php?f=2&t=4079 ScheissNachbar - oder: wie man seine Frau los wird release thread] || |- | 2012 || A new Avenger - Captain Werbeland[https://www.brickboard.de/forum/viewtopic.php?f=2&t=4099 A new Avenger - Captain Werbeland release thread] || |- | 2012 || KINGS: Herodes sucht den Superstar[https://www.brickboard.de/forum/viewtopic.php?f=2&t=4200 KINGS: Herodes sucht den Superstar release thread] || |- | 2013 || Brick Wars: Speederbikers Adeventure on Endor Episode I - Happy New Year[https://www.brickboard.de/forum/viewtopic.php?f=2&t=4236 StarWars: Speederbikers Adventure (Episode 1) release thread] || |- | 2013 || Brick Wars: Speederbikers Adeventure on Endor Episode II - Lets Dance Again[https://www.brickboard.de/forum/viewtopic.php?f=2&t=4258 StarWars: Speederbikers (Episode 2) - Lets Dance Again release thread] || |- | 2013 || 2042 - the future is now || Steinerei 2013 entry[https://www.brickboard.de/forum/viewtopic.php?f=2&t=4437 Steinerei 2013 Brick-Opa und die Brickfilm-APP thread] |- | 2013 || MEIER || Co-production with Steffen Troeger[https://www.brickboard.de/forum/viewtopic.php?f=2&t=4465 MEIER release thread] Steinerei 2013 Jury third place choice |- | 2013 || Freiheit - Du hast die Wahl[https://www.brickboard.de/forum/viewtopic.php?f=2&t=4563 Freiheit - Du hast die Wahl release thread] || |- | 2014 || kongstaaa[https://www.brickboard.de/forum/viewtopic.php?f=2&t=4752 kongstaaa release thread] || |- | 2016 || The Big Brick Bang Theory #1 || |- References Category:German brickfilmers Category:Inactive brickfilmers